The invention relates to adjusting color in digital images.
A digital image is a raster of rows and columns of picture elements, or "pixels", each of which include information such as color data. Color data describes the pixel color using any of a variety of color systems. For example, in the RGB (red-green-blue) system, colors are represented as a combination of red, green, and blue components. Color data for a pixel thus includes numerical values reflecting the intensities of the red, green, and blue components of the pixel color. Other color systems include CMYK (cyan-magenta-yellow-key) and HSV (hue-saturation-value), which similarly represent colors as combinations of their respective color components.
Applications exist that allow a user to adjust the color of a digital image. In some applications, the user can manually adjust the color of a pixel by methods such as replacing the existing color data with the desired color data, enhancing or reducing a specified color component, or mixing the existing color data with color data for another color. However, it can be a time consuming process for the user to identify specific pixels and to adjust the color data of those pixels until the desired color is achieved.